


His Right Hand

by Xenobia



Series: The Hand of the Commander [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Erwin Smith, Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Yaoi, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 01:02:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11116623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xenobia/pseuds/Xenobia
Summary: Takes place after "Ilse's Notebook" OVA/manga event, before the invasion of Trost. While suffering another sleepless night, Levi gets a visit from Erwin. The commander wishes to discuss the upcoming expedition with his right-hand man, but he also has a confession to make and a proposal to issue. Levi must decide whether to accept it or not, and if he does, he must also decide between a trial basis and permanency.Canonverse Eruri/Bottom!Erwin/Erotica





	His Right Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's your friendly neighborhood smut-o-holic, Eruri obsessed writer again! I started writing this one-shot months ago for Bottom!Erwin week and I forgot about it until recently. With this one, I tried a slightly different writing style that's action-driven rather than the usual omnipotent thought/emotion driven style I tend to use. Instead of conveying the character's feelings through introspective description, I thought I'd try to show them through their behavior and words. I hope you enjoy it! Sorry I missed the event.

_*Disclaimer: This fanfiction is for entertainment, non-profit purposes only. I do not claim ownership of any canon characters or the world that this is set in._

* * *

It was the year 850, the night before the 50th expedition beyond the walls. Captain Levi lay in his bunk, unable to sleep. He didn't really even need a bed in his quarters; hardly ever used one. He used his personal space as his office. Normally he would just curl up in his armchair and nap there whenever he got tired. Tonight he needed to try and get well-rested, and so he stripped, climbed into his rarely-used bunk, and made the attempt to get more than three hours in.

On his back with one arm bent and tucked under his pillow, he tried to calm his mind and capture that elusive state known as sleep. He remained that way for an hour before a knock at his door perked his ears.

"What is it?" he called irritably. Usually, nobody would dare to visit him at this hour unless it was an emergency.

"It is Erwin," answered a deep, masculine voice. "May I speak with you?"

Levi pulled the sheets up to his waist to cover the lower half of his body. He didn't bother getting out of bed. "Come in, and close the door behind you."

The door creaked open, and the high commander stepped in and closed the door behind him as asked. He also barred it, suggesting that he wanted to be sure this would be a private, un-interrupted meeting. He was dressed in his uniform sans jacket, bolo tie and gear harness. His boots tapped against the wooden floor as he approached the bunk, and he looked up at Levi when the captain turned over onto his side to peer down at him. Of course being such a tall man, Erwin's head cleared the top of the bunk and his face was level with Levi's.

Intelligent, sky-blue eyes stared into enigmatic, steel-gray ones, and the commander issued a polite question. "Did I wake you?"

Levi propped himself up on one elbow, and he shook his head. "No such luck. I was just relaxing."

"I expected you to be in your chair, doing paperwork or reading."

"Ordinarily I would be, but since the objective of tomorrow's expedition is to capture a live titan..." Levi shrugged. That was all the explanation needed.

"I see." Erwin spoke softly. "Actually, that's part of the reason I've come here. Mind if I sit down? That is, unless you want to come down here and join me." He gestured at Levi's armchair; the only other piece of sitting furniture in the room. Erwin would never think of taking Levi's favorite chair if the captain was going to use it. He was too mannerly to do so.

"Go ahead," invited Levi. "I'll stay up here. I'm not dressed."

Erwin's thick blond brows lifted a tad. "I hadn't realized."

Levi shrugged. "I don't wear clothes in my own bed except during winter. What is it you wanted to talk about?"

Erwin hesitated for a moment, his gaze roaming over Levi's form and lingering for perhaps longer than necessary. He cleared his throat, and he turned Levi's armchair around so that it was facing the bunk rather than the desk. Sitting down on it, he tried to relax. There was a tension in him that he couldn't quite hide, though. He also had trouble looking directly at the captain.

"As you know, tomorrow's expedition will be our first attempt in years to capture a live titan for research purposes."

Levi nodded, brows slightly pinching as he observed the commander's behavior. "Yeah, that's why I'm sleeping in the bed tonight. I still think it's a waste of time, but you set the objectives."

"I have my misgivings as well," disclosed Erwin. "Had it not been for Hange's last report convincing me that the potential benefits are worth the risks, I would have given the same answer as always. There's no doubt about it though, Levi; this is going to be extremely dangerous. With the titans responsible for the breach in Wall Maria five years ago still at large, I wonder if I'm making the right call."

Levi sat up, and he made sure to keep the bed sheets covering his lower body. "It isn't like you to make a decision like this if you aren't certain about it."

Erwin finally met his eyes again dead-on, and the doubts he harbored were plain in his expression. "I'm taking a gamble. I'm willing to condone this endeavor for the sake of humanity taking the next step toward freedom, but I worry that it might cost the Survey Corps too many soldiers. Consider this a test run to help determine if we can afford to expend our energy on Hange's plan. If it goes badly, I'm afraid the titan research will simply have to wait. We're already vulnerable to another attack, so my support of Hange's proposal depends on how tomorrow's expedition goes and how many souls we lose."

Levi nodded. Erwin confided in him often, these days. They'd grown closer and established a bond of trust between them, and just as Levi was willing to follow Erwin into Hell if need be, Erwin was willing to trust in Levi's advisement and open up to him in ways he wouldn't with anyone else.

"If you think it's worth the risk, you know I'll follow your directive."

Erwin's gaze slid off of him again. "Will you?" He almost sounded wistful.

Levi's expression darkened with ire. "That shouldn't even be a question anymore. Haven't I proven that to you enough times already, idiot?"

The commander laughed softly, his mood lifting a bit as it usually tended to do whenever Levi sassed him.

"Seriously," Levi said, his tone softening, "what's really bothering you? Is the pressure weighing too heavily on you again, or is it something else? If I was going to defect, I'd have done it by now and you know it."

Erwin sighed. "You've come to know me even better than Mike. Yes, there's more."

Levi patted the mattress he was on. "Take your boots off and come up here, then. It's awkward to try and have a deep discussion with you while you're down there and I'm up here."

Erwin looked up at him. His lips parted, and he measured the length and width of the bunk with his eyes.

"There's enough room," assured the captain. "These bunks are built for two soldiers to sleep in, after all. Don't know why I let them put one from the barracks in here instead of just getting a single floor bed, but if we're going to be up late talking, you might as well make yourself more comfortable."

Erwin smiled softly. He didn't remark on Levi's altruism. The captain hated to be reminded that he was kinder than he let on. "All right."

After removing his boots, the commander placed them neatly off to the side by the desk. He climbed up the ladder to the bunk, and he instinctively ducked when he reached the top, even though the ceiling was high enough to accommodate his height so long as he didn't attempt to stand up on the bed. He sat down cross-legged next to Levi as the captain scooted over against the wall to make room for him.

Levi lay back down, assuming the position he'd originally been in when Erwin came knocking. He bent his right leg at the knee and he looked up at the taller man, and the longer hair at the top of his undercut spread out on the pillow under his head.

"Now I can talk to you better. Tell me what's on your mind."

This was definitely not the usual scenario in which the two of them carried on conversation, and Erwin hesitated again.

"Go ahead," encouraged Levi. "I can't sleep anyway, so if you're worried about keeping me up, don't."

"I'm just trying to think of where to begin," stated Erwin. "I had an entirely different expectation of how this conversation would go when I came here. I intended to subtly lead into what else I wanted to talk to you about, but now, that seems..."

He shook his head, sighing.

Levi frowned. "How bad could it be? Are you plotting some political craziness or something?"

"No, just craziness of another sort." Erwin looked down at him, and his gaze roved over Levi's prone form in the same way it had earlier, taking in his pale, half-covered body in a studious manner. The blue eyes inspected the captain's chest, his abs, his shoulders, his biceps, and then finally settled on his face again.

"Have you ever seen me go on a date in the entire time you've known me, Levi?"

The question provoked a raised eyebrow. "I don't keep up with your romantic habits. It isn't my place. I'm sure you get plenty of women." He glanced away, and his next words were spoken in a lower voice. "You're handsome enough to take virtually anyone you want to bed, and you've got plenty of admirers."

"I appreciate the observation, but that isn't what I asked," reiterated Erwin. "I asked if you've ever seen me indulge."

Levi shrugged, looking back up at him. "No. I can't even say I've even ever noticed you flirt with anyone, either. They like to flirt with you, though."

"I've never seen you interact romantically with another person, either," revealed the commander, "though with your reputation and looks, I'm certain you could easily find someone to warm your bed."

Levi's expression softened into a puzzled look. "My efforts are better spent on other things than trying to charm my way into someone's pants. It's not in my nature to waste time on a courtship."

"I haven't the time for it either," said Erwin. "You and I lead complicated lives, with little to no room for personal endeavors."

"I'll agree with that," whispered Levi.

They had both given their hearts to humanity, Erwin because he believed there was a better life and freedom beyond the walls, and Levi because he believed in Erwin's vision.

"But the problem is this: we're still mortal men, with mortal needs," Erwin finished, speaking with his usual, tactful logic.

"Yeah...?" Levi's tone was partly questioning and partly agreeable. His youthful features took on a faintly suspicious expression.

Erwin gave a bigger clue to his intentions. He uncrossed his legs, stretched out on his side and propped himself up on his elbow. He rested his squared jaw in his palm as he gazed down at the smaller man, and he put his free hand on Levi's covered thigh.

"You've given me your strength, your trust and your loyalty. There's one other thing I would ask you to give, but it must be of your own free will."

The dawning look on Levi's face left little doubt that he was catching on.

"I didn't know you were interested."

"Clearly." Erwin smirked, and the dim lantern light highlighted his sculpted cheekbones, revealing an uncharacteristic flush in them. "Honestly, I had hopes that you _would_ notice and take the initiative."

"I never would have," confirmed Levi, "even if I'd known you saw me that way. I respect you too much, and I'd need a clear-cut invitation before I'd ever try anything."

Erwin dropped his eyes. "Then you should consider this an invitation."

"Hey, are you blushing?" Levi blinked, dark brows hedging with surprise.

Erwin met his gaze again. "Did it ever occur to you that the reason you've never seen me flirt is because I've forgotten how to?"

Levi's eyes widened slightly. "I don't believe it. You're shy? The guy they call 'Commander Handsome', the guy who makes all the girls swoon is _shy_?"

Erwin sighed. "Evidently so."

The captain's mouth twitched oh-so-subtly, a teasing hint of a near-smile. It vanished in an instant, and Levi sobered.

"Ask for it."

Levi's voice held a note of command in it, and his eyes were dead serious on the blond.

For all of Erwin's usual stoicism, he was demonstrating the truth behind Levi's observation. "I...thought that I just did."

Levi shook his head. "Ask me specifically, Erwin. Like you asked me for everything else that I've freely given you."

The uncertainty faded from Erwin's expression, and he spoke softly upon comprehending the captain's meaning. "Give me _you_ , Levi. Even if just for tonight. Let me experience what your body can do outside of combat."

"Dramatic, yet precise enough," decided the smaller man.

He pushed the sheets down and off, revealing the full nudity of his form to the commander. Small in height and build, Levi's body was nevertheless honed to lean, athletic perfection. Like all soldiers that spent enough time using ODM gear, his pale physique was striped with marks from the friction of the harness straps. There were other marks on him as well; old scars from many battles fought both while in service to the scouts and while surviving in the underground. Levi's groin was framed by a thatch of black hair, and the state of his assets lent testimony that he was both willing and ready for this.

Erwin's bashfulness vanished in the moment, though his cheekbones were still highlighted by a flush. He stroked a hand slowly over the captain's reclining body, starting from the neck and making his way down, over the hard pecks, the tight abs and the little button of Levi's navel.

"I've seen you in a towel before while crossing paths coming and going from the washrooms," remarked Erwin softly. "I've always tried not to notice how well you're put together too blatantly. Now I know that your skin is as soft to the touch as it looks."

He spread his fingers over the span of the smaller man's hips, caressing the pale flesh with his fingertips before reaching further down to feel the girth of Levi's arousal in his hand.

"And this part of you defies the rest of your stature." Erwin glanced up from the swollen, blushing length he was holding to meet Levi's eyes again.

Levi smirked, not exactly smug, but confident in the manner of one who had received compliments of that nature before. "Runs in the family, I guess."

The captain sighed in a pleasured way as Erwin started to stroke him. He didn't move except to breathe a little faster, watching Erwin steadily and letting the bigger man familiarize himself with his body to his satisfaction. Disciplined...obedient...waiting.

Erwin paused in stroking Levi to weigh the sack beneath, and then he moved his hand back up to his chest to tease the nipples to hardness. He lowered his head slowly, closing in on the captain's face. Levi's mouth was parted, his eyes heavy-lidded. His breath shivered a bit in response to the nipple stimulation, and he licked his lips.

"Well?" Levi said at last, breathless-sounding. He parted his thighs, a question in his smoky gaze. "Why don't you tell me what exactly it is you want to do tonight, Commander? Do you want me on my back? On my side? Hands and knees? Maybe in your lap?"

Erwin hesitated. There was a conflict in his expression for a few seconds, and then the color in his cheeks deepened again slightly. "Actually, _I_ was hoping to be the one to assume one of those positions tonight, Levi."

The captain went still, again prompted to betray a rare expression of surprise. "You shitting me?"

"No, I'm not shitting you." Erwin's lips met Levi's for a brief, enticing kiss. "Does the idea put you off?"

"No." Levi reached up and caught hold of the collar of Erwin's shirt, and his eyes blazed with sudden intensity. "Hell no, it doesn't put me off. I just assumed you'd want me on the receiving end because of how this started off. Plus, you're always in control, and I didn't even know you were into guys."

"Tonight isn't about control for me." Erwin kissed the corners of Levi's mouth, his breath quickening. "Perhaps I need to relinquish control now and then, and feel safe doing it. I can't think of another person I'd trust enough to do that with."

It just went to show that who they were in the line of duty wasn't necessarily who they were at all times. Levi understood that. His demeanor changed, and he pulled Erwin down by his shirt to crush his mouth against his. It was an aggressive, passionate kiss that was quite unlike his usual dispassionate behavior in public.

Erwin made a low, surprised sound in his throat, and his tongue curled against Levi's invading one. He leaned over, partly covering the smaller man's body with his as Levi began to tug and pull at his clothes. The captain's fingers worked Erwin's buttons open deftly, getting his shirt open with all haste.

"Did you bring anything?" gasped Levi, breaking the kiss for a moment to look up at the blond. "For preparation, I mean."

"Of course."

Erwin reached into his trouser pocket, fumbling a little in his haste and excitement. He retrieved a small, cylindrical bottle of clear oil.

"You really did plan this out, didn't you?" Levi's tone was dry, and he took the offered bottle from Erwin's hand.

"I always try to be prepared, even if a plan's success isn't a sure thing." Erwin shrugged, smiling crookedly at him. "You know that."

"Yeah, but somehow we always end up flying by the seat of our pants and improvising."

"Not tonight," Erwin promised.

"I guess not," agreed Levi.

He helped the blond out of his shirt, and it was his turn to explore. Levi rolled Erwin over with strength that should have been surprising for a man of his size, but he wasn't referred to as "Humanity's Strongest" for nothing. He got Erwin onto his back, climbing on top of him. His mouth sought out the blond's hungrily, and Levi began to work on getting Erwin's pants undone. Erwin helped him, his tongue tracing the captain's lips between open-mouthed kisses.

Their breathing became erratic, their bodies rubbing up against one another. Levi pushed Erwin's pants down around his ankles with his feet once he got them down to his knees. His hard groin pushed intimately against the taller man's as Levi scooted down, kissing and nipping at Erwin's chest. He nuzzled the fine dusting of blond hair on it, tongued a pink nipple.

"Mmm," hummed Erwin, stroking Levi's hair. His tawny flesh pebbled in response to Levi's attentions. The size difference between the two of them didn't seem to matter. They were both falling into it, improvising to make their bodies fit together despite the disparity in the length of them.

Levi kissed, sucked and nibbled his way across the expanse of Erwin's broad chest. Further down he went, and Erwin sucked in a breath of surprise when the captain pushed his thighs apart and licked at the tip of his cock, tasting the salty fluid forming on the tip. Erwin groaned softly, looking down at the smaller man's busy, dark head. Levi licked his way up the swollen shaft from root to tip, and then he met Erwin's eyes and licked his lips.

"I've got to return your earlier compliment, with interest," murmured Levi. He looked at the impressive length he was gripping in his hand, and he smirked. "I'd almost be willing to switch just to feel this thing splitting me open."

Breathing heavily, Erwin reached down to trace the straight, black lines of the captain's eyebrows, staring into Levi's almost hypnotic, half-lidded eyes. "Next time, if you're willing to do this again."

Levi didn't respond to that, leaving the question of whether there would be another time open for interpretation. He resumed teasing Erwin's flesh, sucking and tonguing it while running his hands over the long muscles of the commander's muscled thighs. He ducked lower between his companion's legs, and he demonstrated more unexpected daring by sucking at the heavy balls.

"Ah, heavens," spouted Erwin, tensing. No sooner did he react to that, then Levi was gripping his shaft and pumping his hand up and down the length of it. Erwin clenched his teeth, reaching for Levi's other hand still on one of his thighs. He entwined his fingers with the captain's, practically engulfing the smaller hand in his larger one.

"Levi," groaned Erwin.

The captain stopped sucking on his balls, raising his head and scooting up a little. He rested his pointed chin on Erwin's pelvis, still stroking him slowly. "Getting close, big guy?"

"Yes." Erwin took a few steadying breaths. "You've got me...really excited. You're much more...erotic than I expected."

"I'll take that as a compliment. Are you clean inside, by the way?"

Erwin frowned a bit. "I don't get your meaning."

"Did you have a shit before coming here, is what I mean." Levi's tone was level and serious.

Taken off-guard, Erwin took a moment to answer. His blush returned full-force, as he wasn't the sort of man to discuss things like that with others—especially not in the heat of the moment like this. "I see. Well, yes."

"Good." Levi stroked Erwin a little faster, drawing another groan from him and distracting him from his embarrassment. "Sorry to offend your sensibilities, but it's a hygiene matter."

"I...unh...just wasn't expecting the question," gasped Erwin, "although with you, I probably should have."

Levi released Erwin's cock and pulled his hand free of the commander's. "Hand me that oil you brought, you hot blond bastard."

Now starting to sweat, Erwin did as he was advised. Levi took the oil and uncapped it, and then he met Erwin's eyes again.

"How do you want this, Commander? We might have to be a little creative with our positions, given you're practically a giant compared to me."

It took Erwin a moment to collect himself enough to offer a suggestion. "How about spooning, for a start?"

Levi nodded. "Nice. Roll over then. Put your back to the wall."

Erwin agreeably did so while Levi got behind him. The captain put a leg over the top of Erwin's uppermost thigh, running a hand over the bigger man's spine before wriggling intimately closer. Their body heat mingled as Levi dribbled some of the oil onto his fingers, and he gave Erwin's shoulder a pinch with his teeth. Erwin grunted but didn't flinch. His breath caught when Levi rubbed some of the oil into the pucker between his buttocks, then slipped inside of him to the first knuckle.

"I'm about to fuck Erwin Smith," husked the captain, his warm breath caressing Erwin's shoulder. "Never expected I'd see the day."

Erwin turned his head and levered himself up a little on his left arm. He reached back with his right hand, cupped the back of Levi's head and urged him to kiss him. It was a little awkward because the smaller man had to scoot up a little more and Erwin had to crane his neck, but they were both too focused on the moment to mind. Erwin gasped and rocked back as Levi's finger went deeper, encouraging more from him.

"More," demanded the blond.

"Hmm, someone's impatient." Levi started to thrust his finger slowly, and he tugged at Erwin's lower lip with his teeth before tracing it with the tip of his tongue. "Don't rush it too much. You're pretty tight."

"I haven't had satisfaction in a very long time," excused Erwin.

He maneuvered his arm behind his back, reaching down between their spooned bodies to where he felt the tip of Levi's arousal brushing against the small of his back. With a bit of effort, he managed to grip it and fondle it.

Levi showed his approval with a gasp and a murmur, thrusting his hips smoothly to urge the touch on. He moved against Erwin as he prepared him, adding more oil to ensure smoother penetration. Levi started to demonstrate a loss of composure by the time he had three fingers pumping inside of the commander. His breath was coming out harsh and ragged, and he started moaning low and spouting tense profanities.

"All right, I can't wait any longer," announced the captain at last, jaw tense. He withdrew his fingers, and he urged Erwin to let go of his cock. "Damn, you've worked me up."

"Likewise," panted Erwin. His voice lacked its normal control as well. He bent his top leg more as Levi repositioned himself, giving the smaller man better access. Erwin relaxed his lower arm and lay down on his side, sliding the arm up under the pillow to give his head a little more support.

"Not long now," promised Levi when the blond turned his head to look back at him. He was oiling up his erection for added lubricant. He finished, and he met Erwin's gaze as he gripped himself.

"You said you haven't done this in a long time," murmured Levi. "You know how to bear down, right?"

"I remember," assured Erwin. "Kind of you to remind me, though."

"I just don't want to give you a butt bleed with carelessness." Levi nudged into him then, and he grabbed Erwin's hip when the bigger man tensed. "Easy, blondie. Open up for me."

Erwin drew in a calming breath, and he remembered to bear down. It came easier after that for both of them. Once Levi got past the initial resistance, Erwin's body seemed to draw him in eagerly. Both of them groaned, and Levi took his hand off Erwin's hip to reach between his thighs and seize the blond's arousal. He rested his forehead against Erwin's shoulder, holding still for a moment and breathing heavily.

"Shit," intoned the captain. "It's been a long time for me, too."

"You're doing fine," encouraged Erwin huskily. He flexed his ass, moving his hips away from Levi, then back again to get the motions started. "Keep going."

Another raspy curse, and Levi started to thrust. His hand worked in conjunction with his pelvis, stroking to the root when he pushed in, then back to the tip when he withdrew. Erwin's eyes widened in response to the combination, his mouth falling open.

"You like that?" purred Levi, noticing the shock on his companion's handsome face.

"Hah...oh God," was Erwin's strained response. "You're already hitting...oooh..."

"Got your g-spot, eh?" Levi smirked, and he pumped a little harder. "Your last lay must not have been very good, judging by the look on your face."

"This is how I want to die," Erwin decided, and a moan surfaced, growing louder and tapering off unevenly as his right-hand man made his breath catch with pleasure.

"Always...so dramatic," panted Levi. He clenched his jaw, and he licked the blond's tense shoulder. His thrusts roughened, and he kept his angle steady. "You feel so damned good. Gotta pace myself or I'm going to blow it."

"No pacing," insisted Erwin. "Use everything...at your disposal, Levi. Don't...hold back on me."

That destroyed the last of the captain's composure. With a growl, Levi started pounding into him. The sound of their flesh colliding and smacking together was almost obscene, but their vocalizations of passion soon got loud enough to drown that out. Erwin's deep voice took on a desperate quality, crying out a little each time Levi rammed home. The commander's face was strained and flushed, and so was the captain's.

Neither one of them had been prepared for how intense their sexual chemistry was. Discipline went out the figurative window. Masculine voices performed a rugged duet, and breathing became labored and heavy for both of them. Levi became almost animalistic, growling and grunting and thrusting sharply into his bigger companion. Erwin was biting the pillow to muffle his exclamations, lest he shout out as loudly as he did when ordering a platoon to advance. Even doing that, his baritone voice still carried.

Erwin roared like a lion when he came, having lost all self-control. Levi, in contrast, practically whimpered. It happened almost in synch, with Levi finishing mere seconds after Erwin. The captain embraced his commander around the waist, straining against him until his climax ended. His hold relaxed in the afterglow, and he straightened the arm he'd been using to prop himself up, plopping down on his side behind the bigger man. Still buried deep in Erwin's ass, he caressed the blond's muscular stomach while they caught their breath.

"I'm pretty sure...someone had to have heard you," Levi said at last, finding his voice again. "Titan's don't even roar that loud."

"At this point, Levi," answered the blond, "I couldn't care less who heard."

"Heh. And I was gonna swear not to brag about banging you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Erwin woke up to find Levi already freshly bathed and in uniform. The captain had climbed up the ladder to the bunk, and he was leaning over him, watching him silently. It didn't unsettle Erwin, as it might have someone else. He smiled sleepily at the other man, and he stretched. A slight grimace betrayed his soreness.

"Good morning," whispered the commander. "What time is it?"

"We've got two hours before scheduled departure," answered Levi. "I was about to wake you up."

Erwin covered up a yawn before speaking again. "You could have woken me sooner."

Levi shrugged. "No point. There's enough time for you to get washed up and dressed." He looked away, suddenly awkward. "Besides, you look cute when you're sleeping."

"I don't look cute at other times?" teased the commander.

"You look handsome and heroic at other times," explained Levi. "Right now you're all mussed and unkempt. How's your ass feeling?"

"Sore, but not unbearably so."

"A soak in a warm bath should help that."

Levi leaned in closer, and Erwin started to lift up with the expectation of a kiss.

"Your breath smells," informed the captain. "You should brush your teeth."

Levi then pulled away and climbed back down the ladder. Erwin sighed, but he smiled without rancor.

* * *

Once cleaned up and fed, they prepared their mounts and got ready to ride out and meet up with the rest of the platoon at the appointed deployment gate. Erwin was double-checking his horse's tack and saddle gear one last time, to be sure all smoke flare shells were present and accounted for and all personal supplies were there. He noticed a couple of askew glances from other scouts—particularly Hange.

There was little doubt that some of them had heard his and Levi's activities the night before, and word was getting out about it. It was of no concern. Not one of them would say anything to him or the captain about it. They respected their privacy too much and they trusted the both of them not to allow any personal feelings to get in the way of duty.

Gone was the irresolute shyness from the night before. Erwin Smith was all business now, a high commander of an elite force of brave soldiers. Anyone looking at him now would not have been able to imagine him behaving as he did in Levi's quarters. He was in complete control, his expression set in an authoritative, determined mask.

He spoiled the image somewhat when he mounted his horse, however. Erwin couldn't quite hide his wince, and beside him, Levi cleared his throat, quickly glancing away when the commander raised a brow at him. The captain said nothing, but the faint, smug smirk on his lips spoke volumes to Erwin.

"Do you find something amusing, Captain Levi?"

Levi shook his head. "No. Do I ever?" There was a light of cunning in the gray eyes as they met his.

Deciding to even the score a bit, Erwin nudged his horse closer to Levi's. He leaned over to speak in a low voice meant for the captain's ears alone. Fortunately, the other commanding officers were now busy mounting up themselves and talking about the expedition amongst one another.

"I think we need a new moniker for you."

Levi turned his head slightly toward the blond, looking straight ahead at the road before them. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"'Humanity's Strongest Cock'."

Levi choked on his own saliva, coughing into his hand. Mission accomplished; Erwin had him flustered.

"Well," said Levi once he composed himself, "if we're going with that for me, then I'd better start calling you 'Commander Shy-boy'."

Erwin smirked, unshaken. "Ah, Levi...do you really believe I'm shy on average?"

The captain's cock-sure demeanor changed, and his gaze snapped sharply to his taller companion. "Are you saying that was all just an act you put on to seduce me?" he hissed.

Erin shrugged broad shoulders. "Not at all. Even I can't control when I blush."

"Then what's with the smugness? Are you shy or not?"

Erwin glanced away. "Only with you."

Levi quirked a brow. "Only with me," he repeated doubtfully. "I'm not sure I can swallow that."

"Whether you choose to swallow it or not makes no difference," insisted Erwin. "It's the truth. To part with an embarrassing secret; I was very nervous about approaching you last night."

Levi's expression softened, and a teeny hint of a smile curved his lips. "Why? I'm your subordinate. People say I follow you blindly, and maybe they aren't wrong. Were you scared I'd report you for sexual harassment or something?"

Erwin shook his head, and he too smiled subtly. "No, that isn't it. I was worried you would reject me, plain and simple."

The commander breathed a sigh, and he leaned in a little closer, lowering his voice even more. "To be bluntly honest with you, Captain, I have never once in my life been shy about making advances on someone I'm interested in. In my youth I had my share of conquests. I think if it were anyone else, I could have fallen easily back into old habits and approached them with confidence."

Levi glanced at him sidelong as the blond put a little distance between them again and sat up straighter. The others were getting into formation, and they would be expected to join them. Hange was looking back at the commander and captain questioningly, and she leaned closer to Moblit to say something to him.

"What is it about me that's different?" Levi pressed. "Tell me that much, and we can drop it until after this expedition."

Erwin paused, looked at him, and gave him a subtle once-over. "What's different about you, Levi?" he smiled. "Everything."

With that said, Commander Erwin nudged his horse into motion and joined the others, taking his place at the head of the formation.

Levi considered the blond thoughtfully for a moment. His cheeks were warm. Erwin wasn't the only one of the two of them that could be provoked to blush.

"'Everything', huh?"

There wasn't time to prod for specifics. Levi joined his waiting squad, and if any of them noticed the color in his cheeks, they didn't dare say anything. As they rode away from headquarters to meet up with the rest of the platoon, Levi silently vowed to make Erwin Smith blush again very soon. There would definitely be a next time.

* * *

-The End

**Author's Note:**

> End of Chapter Recap (yes, I had to):
> 
> Levi: "I've really got to try and get some sleep tonight for the expedition tomorrow."
> 
> Erwin: "Levi, I've come under the pretense of talking about tomorrow's expedition. The truth is, I know you're naked under those sheets and I wish to offer up my ass to you."
> 
> Levi: "...SLEEP IS FOR THE WEAK!"
> 
> Erwin: "Well, that was refreshing. How about a morning kiss?"
> 
> Levi: "No thanks, yuck-mouth. Go brush your teeth."
> 
> Erwin: "Once again, I'm in control. I'm a bastion of heroism, a spear to cast at the enemy in the name of humanity! I'm the figurehead of our people's great ship, I'm the champion of our cause! I'm...damn, my ass hurts."
> 
> Levi: *snerk* "You're the guy that screamed like my bitch last night."
> 
> Hange: "Think they're doing it?"
> 
> Moblit: "Definitely."
> 
> Erwin: "I'm so shy. Levi, I'm appointing you the title of 'Humanity's Strongest Cock'."
> 
> Levi: "You realize you just contradicted your shyness by being blatantly vulgar, right?"
> 
> Erwin: "I'm the commander. I can do what I want. Besides, I'm only shy when I'm alone with you."
> 
> Special Operations Squad (in unison): "Oh yeah, they're doing it."


End file.
